


Toffee

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goyle and Ton Tongue Toffee





	Toffee

"You like toffee, right?" Crabbe asked, holding out one wrapped in gold foil.

Goyle grunted and reached blindly for the toffee, his tongue already half buried in Crabbe's arse. He wiggled his tongue a bit as he peeled the sweet out of its wrapper. Placing it on his tongue, he closed his mouth around the sweet and started to insert it into Crabbe when the funniest feeling ripped through his tongue. It felt like it was expanding. Crabbe let out a low moan which quickly turned into a horrible cry and Goyle started pulling his tongue out until only the heavy tip of it rested on Crabbe's prostate.

Both of their eyes bulged at the sight and Crabbe hissed out. "We've got to try this again."

Goyle nodded his head and his tongue waggled, wetly slapping Crabbe's cock and balls. Crabbe called out his name and Goyle pulled his tongue out completely.

"Well don't stop!"

"M nof soffink. Olg on a seconn," Goyle replied. He rolled Crabbe over and deftly wrapped his tongue around his cock and still had more than enough left over to bury his tongue in Crabbe's arse again. A little wiggling and his tongue was pulsing around the cock and his tongue was thrusting in and out, Crabbe had always loved Goyle's tongue, he loved it even more now. "Wear yewe et this suff fwom?"

"Weasley," Crabbe hissed.

"Remy me to thannk im."

"No, remind me."


End file.
